


Surprise Date

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: George Weasley is nervous about bringing home his surprise date.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/George Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedwig's rarepair week of 8/3-8/10. I picked George x Pansy and came up with this short drabble. I used grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

George Weasley was nervous, bringing his surprise date home with him for the holidays. Sure she agreed with him to join him even after her family was really acceptable to him. He inhaled and exhaled. He sure misses Fred at a time like this. 

Pansy Parkinson checked herself out in the mirror one more time before joining her boyfriend. _Who knew that I would be dating a Weasley! Sure my family loves him because he runs his own shop. But…_ her inner thoughts trailed off as she bit her lip.

"Everything will be fine, dearie!" The magic mirror tried giving its best support to Pansy.

"Thanks!" she responded and flounced out of the room.


End file.
